


Adapt or Drown

by Blue_Fireheart0713



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Change is Scary, Developing Friendships, Entitled - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiving oneself, Happy Ending, Hope, Inequality, Learning to love oneself, Love, Power Imbalance, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Social Gap, Splices, beautiful scars, emotional distress, learning to adapt, lycantant, protocol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Fireheart0713/pseuds/Blue_Fireheart0713
Summary: At the end of  Jupiter Ascending, there is a scene that portrays Caine and Jupiter being in a type of "relationship". This story further expands upon that idea. What happened after the ending scene on the roof? How is their relationship going? How is Jupiter adjusting to her new Entitlement? How is Caine handling his un-queenly Queen? Will they be able to adapt or will the water overtake them?
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Comments: 34
Kudos: 42





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim ownership of any characters or plot references borrowed from the movie Jupiter Ascending or any other character names that you notice from other franchises such as the Tolkien estate. This is a work of fiction done merely to satisfy the rambling ideas of my imagination.

**Caine POV**

I am drowning... the emotions I have repressed my entire life are bubbling to the surface. Feelings I wasn't sure I was even capable of possessing are running rampant through my mind.

I was meant to be part of a pack. As a Lycantant I was born with the instinct to bond with my littermates. Being spliced with a Lycant means having certain animal-like qualities: the importance of scent-marking, the necessity for tactile contact, and the overall desire to belong to a pack. However, I was ripped away from my littermates at an early age. I was told I was a disappointment to my Splicer. I was a runt, a weakling, an albino mistake, an embarrassment to my whole species. So, I was cast out and quietly sold off at a highly discounted price to the Legion. Where I would remain alone and unwanted.

I couldn't blame my Splicer for selling me off or my littermates for standing by while I was dragged away. I couldn't blame anyone but myself. My genes are faulty and that is all that matters. I was a mistake. I didn't belong in a pack... I didn't _deserve_ a pack.

At least that is what I have told myself these past decades in order to deal with the constant pain of denying my innate need of _belonging_.

After being sold to the Legion I served under many commanders and fought in many wars. However, I was never strong enough or fast enough for my superiors. Because of these failings I often suffered punishment from above and was the recipient of pranks and overall scorn from my fellow soldiers. I can't blame them though. It isn't their fault that I am composed of errors.

I thought my genes would get me killed quickly either in battle or at the hands of my "teammates" who felt disgraced by my presence in their ranks. However, I was not granted that mercy. I kept walking off of those battle fields and I kept standing back up again every time I was knocked down. It was as if this small, hidden part of me refused to let me give up while the rest of me just wanted it all to end. It was as if that minute piece of hope that I somehow retained _knew_ that I was destined for a greater purpose. 

And while I kept on fighting for my life, I realized something - that my faulty genes granted me a superior sense of smell. This only managed to further estrange me from my fellow teammates, but it did give me more favor with my superiors. With this newfound skill I discovered some sense of purpose. However, there was still this emptiness inside of me. This desire to belong somewhere with someone. 

My more favorable position did not last long. My genes will forever be the bane of my existence it seems. Because of my genes I attacked someone - an Entitled. Because of that I was clipped of my wings and banished to the Deadlands. I don't know why I did it or how it happened. All I know is that when I came to after blacking out, I knew that I would be meeting a just end. Feral splices deserved to be put down after all. And that is what I was - a feral beast. Most humans and all Entitled already believed that about splices - that we are little more than animals. It was in that moment when I awoke covered in that nobleman's blood with that metallic taste still clinging to my tongue that I finally believed it. I was no longer just a mistake. I was now a monster. 

I was meant to die in the Deadlands, but that is not what Fate had in mind. I somehow survived. I lost who I was and what it meant to live during those years. I forgot who I was and lost the ability to differentiate myself, Caine Wise, from the beast they condemned me to be. 

After serving only a couple decades of my lifelong sentence in the Deadlands I was summoned before His Royal Highness Titus Abrasax for the purpose of retrieving an individual of interest. I was promised my freedom if I completed the mission. In that moment, I thought I was receiving a wonderful gift that would allow me to become Caine Wise again and enable me to return to my previous life.

I had never been both so wrong and so right in my entire existence.


	2. The First Ripple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Please comment and let me know your thoughts on it. :)

**Caine POV**

I stood at attention behind my Queen's chair as she listened to the daily updates from her new Steward, Faramir. Even after two weeks I was still amazed that Her Majesty would want me, a defective splice, to serve in her guard. Let alone to be promoted to her personal bodyguard. It is unheard of for a mere splice to be granted such an honor. I tried to explain to Her Majesty that she would be better served to find a more suitable candidate, like a pure human perhaps. Someone who is more worthy to stand guard over the Supreme Primary of the House Abrasax. 

However, my attempts were made in vain because each time I made an appeal Her Majesty would respond with "ohshush". I am not sure what it means, but I take it to be a rejection of my request since I have yet to be replaced.

I have intensely conflicted feelings about this. I am overjoyed at the prospect of being able to stay with My Queen, while also feeling ashamed that Her Majesty should have to settle for a mistake such as myself. I would, of course, give my life for My Queen, but I cannot help but think that she deserves a better guard. Someone stronger and faster. Someone _better_ than me.

Not to mention that each time I am alone with My Queen I fear that I will again lose control like I did with that Entitled nobleman decades ago. I never feel aggression towards Her Majesty, but I do have these intense emotions that always seem to rise to the surface whenever I am around her. Especially, when she gives me one of her soft looks or casual brushes up against me. Each time she accidentally touches me I am transported back to the planet Jupiter when Her Majesty kissed me. I am of course aware of the effect of elevated levels of certain hormones in the bloodstream during stressful situations. These chemical responses are natural and difficult to control so there is a perfectly reasonable explanation of why Her Majesty would lower herself to touch, let alone, kiss a lowly splice. She had just survived almost being beaten to death with a pipe and almost had to watch her family be murdered; so she cannot be held responsible for her actions. Not that Entitled ever have to account for any of their actions. I might not understand what her intentions were in kissing me, but I am most certainly not in a position to question Her Majesty. She is accountable to no one, especially not a splice such as myself. Besides My Queen has never brought up that kiss since the incident. The memory probably fills her with disgust. 

That moment was the happiest of my life. For once I finally felt like I belonged. It felt like I had finally found my home when I was in her arms... but no... I must not think of My Queen in that manner. It is highly inappropriate and disrespectful. I must remember the realities of the world. Entitled did not associate with lower life forms, not humans and certainly not splices. The Entitled were the elite of the elite and My Queen outranked them all. While splices were the equivalent of cattle and me, being a defective runt, am the lowest of the low. 

Regardless of my traitorous thoughts of that past memory I must remember my proper place. My Queen may do as she wishes. It is not my place to question Her Majesty. It is only my responsibility to act in accordance with her will. 

As I brought my focus back to the task of guarding My Queen, I noticed that the meeting was at its end. When Her Majesty dismissed the new Steward, he bowed low and backed out of the room.

After the door had shut Her Majesty leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. A quiet sigh escaped her lips and I yearned to lean down and rub her shoulders until the tension eased itself out of her body. But _no_... I must not let my thoughts get away from me. 

While I struggled to get ahold of myself, Her Majesty stood up and turned to me. 

Stretching she said, "Well, I am glad that is over. I am starving! What do you say about having an early lunch?"

I lowered my head in a small bow and replied, "As you wish, Majesty. Would you like for me to have the kitchen staff set up a meal in the dining hall or in your private quarters?"

"I suppose my rooms will do since it will just be the two of us". My Queen gazed out the window and remarked, "Oh, but look how nice it is outside. I wish we had time to take a walk in the garden after lunch, but unfortunately my afternoon is packed with more council meetings."

Seeing her dejected expression caused some kind of sharp pain somewhere in my abdomen. I replied, "Your Majesty has only to say what she wishes, and her servants will see it done. Would My Queen prefer to have her meal in her new flower garden so she can enjoy her lunch and the nice weather?"

"That is a fabulous idea, Caine! Let's do that!" My Queen exclaimed happily.

While I was communicating with the kitchen workers to coordinate the Queen's lunch on my I-Com I observed her straightening her notes out on her desk. When she finished a few minutes later we were off to the Flower Garden. 

Her Majesty's palace is a vast and complex design of lavishly decorated rooms and elegantly designed gardens. Therefore, I was not surprised when Her Majesty asked me to guide her to the new garden. So, I respectfully provided verbal directions for My Queen to follow while maintaining the appropriate distance of three paces behind her. 

When we arrived at the garden about 10 minutes later (as I said it is a gigantic palace) a huge lunch spread had already been prepared and laid out for Her Majesty. 

"Wow, that was incredibly fast! I can't believe they were able to make all of this food and set all of this up in so short a time! And look, they have all of my favorites!" My Queen said. 

I refrained from mentioning that no human or splice employed by an Entitled would be foolish enough to keep a Royal waiting, especially, those employees who were familiar with the well-known Abrasax temper. None of them were eager to see if Her Majesty shared the same volatile temperament as her predecessor. Instead, I merely remained quiet and took up my guard position behind her while she sat at the large table laden with dozens of delicacies.

"Caine, what are you doing standing over there? Why don't you come and sit down so we can eat lunch?"

I started at her question not quite sure how to respond. I am not supposed to question My Queen, but I was also raised to know that it is not permitted for a splice to sit in the presence of an Entitled, let alone a Royal Entitled. 

At my hesitation Her Majesty turned fully toward me and her brows furrowed in confusion at my lack of a response. 

"I humbly beg Your Majesty's pardon, but I am afraid that would not be appropriate" I said with my eyes properly lowered. I noticed Her Majesty's scent take on the strong ting of annoyance and bowed my head lower.

"What is inappropriate about two friends sharing a meal together?" Her Majesty demanded.

The instant denial that wanted to escape my lips at the outrageous idea that an Entitled could be friends with a splice was thankfully interrupted by Faramir scurrying up the garden path. 

\-------

Thus, began the first ripple that distorted my perception of reality. 


	3. Stranded at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have updated the first few chapters a little bit and hope to finish the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!

**Jupiter POV**

For only learning a few weeks ago that I am the recurrence of a long-dead space queen I think I am doing fairly well. Am I confused, over-whelmed, and stressed? Absolutely. Are these emotions familiar? Of course! I did take AP Physics in high school. Granted, learning that I had Ms. Forester (the most difficult and unpleasant teacher at my school) might not be the same as learning that I now have to manage a new life as Queen Jupiter, the recognized recurrence of Her Majesty Queen Seraphi, Supreme Primary of the House Abrasax. I now have people who depend on me. Millions of people. All of which I _own_... It is not a pleasant thought - the idea that I own another living being. At first, I wanted to just free all of those under my employ from their life of slavery. Unfortunately, I was informed that doing so would completely remove all protection I might be able to provide them and subsequently force them into underground criminal work in dark space to make a living. Sooooo, I have decided not to do that. Instead, I am in the process of finding a way to remove this ludicrous caste system based on genes or at the very least - to improve conditions for humans, androids, and splices alike. I want them to have autonomy and be able to experience job security and _life_ security. I don't want them to constantly live in fear that one slight misstep will mean their necks. 

To win this fight against injustice I need to find allies. Because there most certainly will be a fight, or more likely, a war. However, this is one war that I am willing to wage. I believe in equality and that an individual's life is sacrosanct. The cruelty that the lower classes face is unacceptable. But the most distressing thing so far is that the lower class fails to see it. They have lived in this horrid world for so long that they just accept their harsh treatment. They genuinely believe that they are inferior. They have been held down and kicked for so long they seem to not have any rebellion left in them. They don't even have the will to resist their inhumane treatment because they do not believe it to be unjust. 

So, this is where I need to start. I must convince the lower class that they have value - that they are worth far, far more than what their services can provide me. And from what I can tell so far, this is going to be a difficult first step in my plan. But this is a worthy cause and I need to step up and fix this problem now that I am in a position to do something about it.

Speaking of problems... there is a 6'2'' Lycantant that needs dealing with and soon. I had thought I had made myself clear early on that I would be interested in a relationship with Caine. After all, I am many things, but subtle isn't one of them. I even kissed him for goodness sake! And I could have sworn he responded with the same intense level of passion, but maybe that was from the excitement and stress of our current "you are about to die" situation. I keep meaning to bring it up with him, but I am just not sure how. 

I appointed him as my personal bodyguard because I don't really know anyone else and more importantly - I _trust_ Caine. However, ever since he rescued me and I properly took up my Title he has been acting strange, well more strange than normal. He is overly formal with me at all times and anytime I try to prompt him to a more casual exchange he goes all stiff and drops into a shallow bow. I am honestly not sure how to address this. How am I supposed to change the universe and liberate the oppressed when I can't even properly communicate with the one splice whom I already have so much history with?

I was drawn from my musings by the chiming of the clock. It seems my relaxing soak in my enormous tub is over for the time being. Instead, I get to spend the next several hours listen to my counselors drone on and on about various economic affairs while attempting to ingratiate themselves to me. This meeting would be even more taxing than normal due to the presence of one of Kalique's financial consultants. Apparently, she (correctly) assumes that I don't know what I am doing and has 'graciously' decided to help me with my ascension. Faramir found out her intentions yesterday and immediately reported it to me. I appreciated his prompt warning and his fervent desire to do his job well, but he interrupted the discussion I was about to initiate with Caine. There was no hiding the tension that rolled off Caine's body in waves when I asked him to join me for lunch. I am sure he was grateful for Faramir's timely intervention. We are going to have to talk eventually though because his forced formality is getting on my nerves. 

After I rose, dried off, and dressed I was ready to exit my personal chambers and become Her Majesty Queen Jupiter again. I had begun to think of myself as two separate people to cope with the drastic changes I have experienced lately. I was able to be myself while in my vast personal chambers, but when I stepped out the main door then I had to assume the persona of this "queen character". So far it was working for me, but I couldn't help but feel like a fraud with every decision I made and ever sheave I signed. Maybe one day I would grow into this role of queenhood, but at the moment all I feel is like I am stranded at sea.

As I approached the elaborately arched doorway, I was grateful for my foresight of forbidding anyone, but myself to enter my private chambers without permission. At first, I thought my Steward would faint at the idea of me not having a servant always at hand to attend to my every whim. I found it to be ridiculous that he thought I would be unable to bathe myself or make my own bed. Or more accurately he was aghast at the idea that I would lower myself to such menial tasks. However, after a lengthy discussion that ended with a few terse words from me Faramir finally conceded, but he was not happy about it.

I stopped a few feet from the door. Took a deep breathe. And ordered Nyla, the AI system of my ship (my own freakin' spaceship) to open the main door. 

It was time to be queen now. 

A large form loomed from out in the hallway. It seems Caine was on duty again today. I have to remember to hire someone else so he can have a few days off here and there. I can't exactly expect Caine to guard me constantly. 

At the sound of the door opening Caine turned to face me and fell into a deep bow, from the waist. And there he remained bent over and staring straight at the floor. After a few weeks of this routine each morning I finally knew how to respond. Apparently, he was waiting to be addressed before rising. This was one of those pesky examples of how extra the protocol was around here. It seems that every time I moved someone was bowing to me. 

A few days ago, I sneezed during one of my captain's reports on the maintenance of my current forces and he _flinched_. This 7-foot tall, incredibly muscular, reptile splice flinched at a sneeze from a woman barely 5'2''. Then he proceeded to apologize (for some bizarre reason) and lowered himself into one of those complicated bows I keep seeing people do. 

This extreme deference must go. I am so tired of everyone being afraid of me. 

In that moment, observing Caine's still bowed form I decided I needed to begin implementing my radical plans for equality. 

I was going to knock this caste system down to its knees and behead it before building up a system based on equality and justice.

This plan was going to take years, decades, centuries even if done correctly. I had an entire _universe_ to revolutionize. That thought was incredibly daunting. However, every plan needs a starting place. And I just so happened to be staring at mine. 


	4. The Weeping Willow

**Caine POV**

There is something going on with Her Majesty this morning. She is giving off an odd scent. One that is hard for me to identify… I can easily distinguish between the most common emotions, such as, anger, sadness, joy, and fear. But I have difficulty in recognizing more complex emotions.

Her Majesty also seems incredibly focused for this early hour, especially since she hasn’t had her coffee yet. Which I have been informed is the “most wonderful life-renewing serum in existence so Regenex can kiss my butt”.

If I had to label this new odor and add in her strange behavior I would say My Queen is... determined?

As I escort Her Majesty to the Breakfast Hall, I cannot help but think of how much my life has changed in the past month. I am forever grateful to My Queen for allowing me to serve her and also extremely baffled as to why she would allow me to remain near her. She knows my past transgressions and she knows I am a defect, but she still wants me around. Her Majesty’s mercy is something for which I am beyond grateful. I can’t help but think this is not real. I keep expecting My Queen to realize she has made a mistake and kick me aside, but she hasn’t yet. Until the time that she sees me for what I truly am I shall endeavor to be her most loyal servant.

While we were walking down a hallway, we passed one of Her Majesty’s numerous gardens.

Curiously, one of the willows seemed to be weeping. Muffled sniffling and quiet little whimpers appeared to be coming from behind one of the willow trees near the entrance. Her Majesty must have heard it too because she immediately veered off in that direction. As we were approaching the tree a maid came rushing in from another direction. She appeared to be the pup’s mother (based upon their matching golden-red coloring) and in her rush to console her child she did not notice Her Majesty approaching. 

The maid reached down and snatched up the sniveling pup. She gently rocked the little one in her arms while cooing in a loving manner to reassure him that he was safe. After a minute he had calmed down and the mother started to give the pup a mild reproach for running off. However, she cut off mid-sentence when she finally caught sight of us. Her face drained of color as she fell to her knees. Her son still clutched to her chest.

Some guards passing through on patrol noticed the commotion and came over. After bowing to Her Majesty, they asked if she would like them to escort the fox splice and her pup to the cells.

The maid was trembling now, and the pup started to cry again as he picked up on his mother’s rising terror. She didn’t even raise her head or try to mumble out an explanation. Every splice knew what the penalty was for disrespecting an Entitled. It did not matter what the reason was for this inconvenience. All that mattered was that Her Majesty had been delayed in getting her breakfast.

An insult like this is usually deserving of a light flogging. But splices have been executed for much less.

I didn’t _think_ My Queen would be too upset or wish to punish the pup and mother for the interruption. But then again, most things Her Majesty does confuses me. So instead of trying to figure out what she might do I prefer to just wait for her to give me a direct command.

Her Majesty’s scent became stronger as anger overtook her countenance. Perhaps I had misjudged how upset My Queen would be by this distraction.

“Absolutely not!” Her Majesty barked, “How dare you suggest I throw this poor woman and child in jail?!”

Although, the word “jail” did not translate, I am sure that the guards caught on to the Queen’s outrage at their question because both of them dropped to the ground in deep obeisance. They began offering up apologies for their ineptitude and begging Her Majesty’s forgiveness.

They were cut off by a slight wave of her hand and silence fell in the garden. Her Majesty took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers. She took another breath and released it slowly.

After she lowered her hand from her face, she ordered the guards to rise and return to their duties. They quickly scrambled to their feet while thanking Her Gracious Majesty for her mercy.

Once the guards had exited the garden My Queen turned back to the fox splice who was still on her knees. Her pup was shaking in her arms while emitting quiet sobs. Her Majesty strode up to the fox splice and bent down. The maid recoiled a bit as if expecting to be struck, but then recovered herself and again bowed her head back down to await judgment.

To my surprise and the bewilderment of the maid, Her Majesty stroked the pup’s face and told him he was safe. A moment passed and the pup blinked up at Her Majesty and sniffed one last time before answering her encouraging smile with a small one of his own. Now that the crying had ceased, she turned her attention back to the mother whose eyes were as wide as saucers. When she made eye contact with her Queen on accident, she immediately lowered them back to the floor.

“What is your name?” Her Majesty asked quietly.

Startled, the fox splice replied, “Nefret, Your Majesty”.

“It is nice to meet you, Nefret, and who is this adorable, little guy here?”

“This is my son, Augram, Majesty.”

“I sneeked away from Sissy and got lost”, Augram said sadly and hung his head.

Nefret made a meep of worry at her pup’s unintentional error in addressing Her Majesty without permission and forgetting to append his sentence with the obligatory “Your Majesty” or “Your Grace”.

“Ah, I see. So, your sister was watching you?” Her Majesty replied.

“Yeah, Sissy watches me ‘cuz Mommy is always being busy cleaning. Mommy says the Queen is back and we have to be extra special sure to make everything shiny clean. I’ve never met the Queen, but I sure do miss Mommy. I never get to see her now” he sniffled and looked up at Her Majesty. The pup’s eyes went wide as he finally took in My Queen’s attire and the gold diadem upon her head.

“You dress fancy. Could you tell the Queen I wants to see my Mommy more?” the pup hopefully asked.

His mother had lost what little color had returned to her cheeks after Her Majesty had sent the guards away.

“I most certainly can. In fact, I feel very sure that the Queen would be happy to give your Mommy some time off so she can spend some more time with you and your sister” Her Majesty responded.

The pup glowed with delight and chirped a quick “thanks you much”, while his mother’s fearful face took on a more hopeful, yet confused look.

“Nefret, I want you to take the rest of day off and spend with your kids. Don’t even worry about checking in with your supervisor. I will be sure to let them know that you were acting on my orders, okay?” Her Majesty reached down to help Nefret to her feet since her arms were full of a now squirming pup.

Nefret nervously regarded Her Majesty’s hand and allowed her to guide her back to her feet.

I am not sure who was more surprised, me or the fox splice.

“I thank Your Majesty for her kindness and mercy”, Nefret submissively replied with lowered eyes, “I am your humble servant and will do as you say. In the morning I will return to my duties and work with even more vigor than before in honor of your benevolence and royalty.”

Nefret backed out of the room with her cub still in her arms, bowing the whole time and muttering “Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you. Thank you.” Over and over again.

If I hadn’t already pledged to serve Her Majesty to the utmost of my ability, then I would have taken the oath at that moment. Her Majesty’s compassion never ceased to amaze me. Any other Entitled would have had the splice and her pup whipped at that very least, but not Her Majesty. I shook my head slightly to return my focus back to My Queen. After Nefret had departed Her Majesty turned to me and opened her mouth as if to say something, but immediately closed it again. I wonder if I had done something wrong. Was I supposed to have responded to the situation differently? Did Her Majesty expect me to have interfered in the exchange? Was she waiting for me to do something? Did I miss an unspoken order or fail to notice a gesture from her that would tell me what to do next? Oh, no, I am already screwing this up. She is going to realize how useless I am and replace me now. But wait, isn’t that what I wanted? For Her Majesty to have someone better and more appropriate to guard her? My body thrummed with tension at my error in missing her direction. If only she would repeat the command so I would know what she wanted me to do.

Her Majesty sighed loudly and turned away to continue on to breakfast. I released a quick breath and trailed after her.


	5. There is a Hole in My Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts on it. :)

**Jupiter POV**

During breakfast, I couldn’t stop thinking about that insane debacle in the garden. I was munching on some space fruit (which tastes like blackberries but looks like a cube of white cheddar cheese) I kept flashing back to what had happened. The pure horror that washed over that woman’s face as she recognized me will haunt me forever. And recalling the guard’s offer to throw her in a jail cell with her child (who looked to be about four years old) makes bile rise in the back of my throat.

I push my plate of food away as I let my mind fully process the events of this morning. This kingdom I have inherited, these _people_ I am responsible for are so downtrodden that they don’t even recognize the neglect they are enduring. I had known that it would be difficult to get them to understand their mistreatment, but I had failed to account for how ingrained their fear was of the Entitled. I want them to see the truth of my statements, but now I just worry that any attempt I make to convince them of their worth will only result in bullying them into agreeing with me. I want them to agree with me because they truly see the injustice they face, not because they fear their lives would be lost if they dared to disagree with me. Afterall, that would be counterproductive. I want them, no, _need_ them to learn that they have rights and not just follow along with my whims. Because I will not be here forever and if something happens, I need them to have the _desire_ to want more. To _demand_ more. Demand what is rightfully theirs – the right to autonomy. The right to not constantly fear for their lives or suffer due to willful negligence from their “owners” (the word still makes me shudder).

As I took a sip of my coffee, I realized that although the scene this morning was horrifying… it was also illuminating. It showed me that I was going to have to tread carefully and reevaluate my approach to this revolution.

My mind began to spin out of control as it attempted to sort through every possible scenario for the future if my plans failed, but I calmed the storm with another sip of coffee. I let my attention wonder to other things and found myself picturing the fox splice from earlier. She was far too thin, and I recall she had large, dark circles under her eyes. It looked as if she hadn’t slept or eaten for several days. The boy, Augram, didn’t mention a father so I wonder if Nefret is a single mother. I made a mental note to check on that and see how I can help her. Maybe I can help pay for childcare for her kids, so they won’t be running around unsupervised. Do they even have childcare here? Huh, I guess I should find that out first.

If not, I would find a way to ensure all of my employees (I refused to think of them as my property even if they legally were) had access to childcare and other necessities. Even if little Augram couldn’t have his mother around all day at least he and his sister would be able to play with other children.

Ah, children. They are so pure. Augram’s refreshing candor with me this morning reminded me of how much I missed having people be honest with me. Now, I only seem to be surrounded by fawning sycophants whose every word and action is an attempt to gain my favor.

If only everyone had the openness of a child. Then my plans would be a lot easier. I sighed.

I understand that the adults have been alive long enough to have witnessed horrible things. I also understand that they have been conditioned to think that harsh punishments can be ordered with little to no provocation. They were taught that whatever an Entitled said was Law. Whatever _I_ said was Law. An adult would never have the audacity to ask if I would give their mother time off. Only the honest hope of a child could prompt that question.

Augram’s innocence and his ability to easily trust were gifts. However, most older individuals had lost that innocence long ago due to the cruelty of this sadistic universe.

Okay, Jupiter. Bring it back. You can’t solve all the universes’ problems today and spiraling out of control over the injustices so many face is not going to help anyone. So, breathe in and out. In and out. Very good, Jupiter. Oh, great. Now I am talking to myself in the third person. I down the rest of my coffee in one giant gulp.

As I returned my focus to the room around me, I became increasingly aware of the horde of servants that were attending me. Along the wall was an assortment of splices and androids ready to provide for each and every whim of mine. Also present was my small contingent of guards that followed me around once I left my chambers. Speaking of guards… my personal bodyguard was standing off to the side in standard parade rest.

I recall the panic in his eyes earlier when I began to comment on the woman’s behavior but stopped. I am not sure what was going through that mind of his, but whatever it was seems to have upset him.

There was a moment, after I had dismissed Nefret when I thought about using this as a teachable lesson for Caine. But after seeing his expression I decided that conversation would be best had after coffee.

Lots of coffee. Ugh, it is still too early for all of this. As I reached for the coffee pot in front of me a servant (a bird splice of some kind) stepped forward and refilled my mug before swiftly returning to her place against the wall. I barely had time to blink.

I tossed her a smile and a genuine “thank you” before returning to my ambrosia, but not before seeing the absolutely stunned look on her face.

How sad is that? She acted like she has never received thanks before, but thinking about it, she probably hasn’t. Before my mind takes another detour, I decided to bring my focus back to one very important matter. Caine.

This morning’s little… adventure also brought to my attention another horrifying realization. Caine does not _know_ me. He looked genuinely terrified for the mother and child. The guards couldn’t do anything with me present without my express permission and there was no other threat nearby. So, his fear must have been _because of_ _me_. Because of what he feared I would do to them or let the guards do to them.

I had come to terms with the fact that Caine wasn’t returning any of my advances. I understood that there were still some things to discuss with him about _us_. If he even wanted there to be an “us”. But it never even crossed my mind that Caine expected me to act like…well, a stereotypical Entitled. A cruel, callused, wholly self-absorbed monster. _Me_. The woman he had saved numerous times. The woman who he knew used to make a living scrubbing floors and toilets. The woman he had seen eat a whole medium BBQ pork pizza with cheesy fries washed down with some sweet tea.

I have never been the type of person to put on airs. I try to always be open and honest about who I am as a person. I might not be perfect, but I am proud of who I am. I was raised to respect others and to work hard. My mother and aunt taught me to live with _integrity_.

My whole life, I have had people misjudge and label me because of my undocumented status. I have had others wrongfully assume I must be a thief because I am poor or a foreigner. All of which bothered me. But none of that could compare to the feeling of _Caine_ thinking that I was capable of punishing a woman for consoling her child or the boy for wandering off from his sister. No, that _hurt_. After being around Caine for a couple months now I assumed he would know better, but apparently, I was mistaken.

My decision earlier this morning about gaining Caine as an ally in this fight against injustice just became even more complicated. I was going to have to proceed with _extreme_ caution. That meant my plan to causally discuss my radical revolutionary idea with him was probably a no-go. I had to find a more delicate way to address the issue and I had a feeling it would take a lot more than I initially thought to convince Caine of this issue. I was going to have to start small. I needed to convince him that he mattered to me first. If I can get him to see his own self-worth through _my_ eyes, then maybe he will learn to start seeing it through his own. And with a rise in self-worth, he should start to have the obvious questions about fair treatment. If not, I would be there with him to nudge him in the right direction.

That decision resolved I dug into my breakfast with renewed vigor. If I was going to have this complicated discussion with Caine today, then I would need my nourishment. Besides, I get grouchy when I am hungry, and a snappy Jupiter is not going to help me convince Caine that I value him as a person.


	6. Give it Your Best Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you have a Merry Christmas! Please enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think. :)

**Caine POV**

I can almost visualize how quickly Her Majesty’s mind is racing. Her thoughts seem to be circling some challenging problem only to dart off down a rabbit trail before eventually returning to the still unsolved dilemma.

Her scent keeps changing rapidly from sadness to anger. I am not sure what to make of that. At one point, Her Majesty pushed her food away like she was going to be sick. Now she is heartily eating an Earth delicacy I have been informed is “biscuits and gravy”. Apparently, it is one of Her Majesty’s favorite dishes.

When she has finished, My Queen pats her abdomen and stands up. Turning to the cook she smiles and says, “All of the food was delicious. Thank you.”

The cook bows low and hesitates before quietly replying, “It is an honor to serve Your Most High Majesty.”

My Queen’s smile falters slightly before she nods and faces me. She asks me to attend her in the library. I duck my head in response and follow after My Queen.

I wonder if she is displeased with me still. With each step closer to the library, I can feel my unease mounting. Whatever punishment she desires I will be more than happy to accept. I just can’t stomach the idea that Her Majesty is upset with me.

After we enter, Her Majesty leads me to the left side of the library. There is a little nook with a table and some plush chairs surrounding a large fireplace that My Queen seems to favor. She spends most of her free time either out in her gardens or in her library.

Her Majesty flops down into the nearest chair and lets out a long exhale.

I immediately drop to my knees ready to beg her forgiveness.

As I open my mouth to begin my apologies, I glance up to see her confused stare.

“Caine, what are you doing??”

“I am profoundly sorry for my earlier mistake, Your Majesty. I assure you it will not happen again. I will, of course, accept whatever punishment you deem fit.” I bowed my head as I awaited her response.

My Queen lets out a quiet expletive before throwing her hands up in the air. Then she rises and comes over to stand above me. I lowered my gaze until I was staring at her teal-colored crystal heels. I felt her fingers under my chin and allowed the slight pressure to tilt my head back until I met her eyes.

“Why do you think I am upset with you? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

… well, that was confusing. She seemed to be waiting for some kind of reply from me. So, I said, “Your Majesty was upset earlier in the garden because I missed an order you gave me.”

Little creases appeared between My Queen’s brows as her frown deepened.

“But I didn’t even say anything to you while we were in the garden earlier… ?”

“Your Majesty should not have to say anything. I should have been more attentive to your needs. Therefore, I humbly apologize and am ready to receive my reprimand.”

An odd little sound that could have been a sigh or a curse escaped My Queen’s lips.

“First things first. I. Am. Not. Mad. At. You. However, I am glad that you brought up what happened earlier because I wanted to talk with you about it. What exactly did you think was going to happen to that lady and her son?” She let her hand drop away from my face and took a step back.

Still on my knees before her I replied. “She and her child disrespected Your Majesty. It would have been well within My Queen’s right to demand they be punished. Most Entitled would have ordered a lashing and some Entitled would have even demanded their lives. That Your Majesty decided to show mercy is not something the fox splice will soon forget.” I was once again in awe of My Queen as I relived that shocking moment of her wiping the pup’s tears away and helping the mother to stand.

Her Majesty made a sound of extreme disgust and muttered, “This universe is barbaric… completely savage… unacceptable… no, focus Jupiter.” She shook her head slightly and retook her seat.

After a moment of more mumbling, she addressed me again. “Caine, please stand up. You are making me uncomfortable.”

“My apologizes, Your Majesty.” I fluidly rose to me feet again and took up standard parade rest.

“Stop that! I don’t need you apologizing to me constantly. It is bad enough when everyone else does it. I don’t need you to as well.”

I barely bit back the instinctual “My apologies, Your Majesty” that wanted to erupt from my lips. I wasn’t sure what to say. Splices are, of course, taught proper protocol on how to address and serve Entitled. I might have been a soldier and then a skyjacker with no actual interactions with the Entitled. However, all splices are taught how to properly behave in front of an Entitled in case we are ever summoned before one. Therefore, I knew all the procedures.

For instance, when on duty in the presence of an Entitled one must bow from the waist and remain bent until given permission to rise. If a splice is not on duty, then they must bow on both knees with their faces bent to the floor. Also, it is never a splice’s place to question anything an Entitled says. Their will must be immediately obeyed.

Another rule is that if something goes wrong or an Entitled is angered an apology is required. It does not matter what the issue is that upset the Entitled. All that matters is that it is the fault of their subordinates and they must properly apologize and accept the given punishment.

I knew all of this and the numerous other etiquette rules. However, Her Majesty appears to get agitated when I adhere to the protocol. I do not wish to displease My Queen, but I am not sure how she wishes me to act.

Most things I do seem to upset her in some way. I just can’t seem to do _anything_ right. For example, right now Her Majesty seems to be waiting for some response on my part but opposed to an apology for my misbehavior (which I have a feeling would only anger her more), I am not sure what she wants from me.

I just bow my head and hope that Her Majesty will dismiss me soon. Then I can get back to my duty of guarding My Queen and I won’t be able to upset her again.

I hear her take a deliberate intake of breath as if preparing for battle. I angle my head up a fraction to acknowledge that I am ready for her next order. Now I can see the tips of her toes against the lush carpet. She had tossed her heels off when she sat down the second time.

When it seemed like she was finally going to say something a shot sounded from near the front of the library.


	7. Possessed by Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please, let me know your thoughts on it by commenting below. I'd greatly appreciate it!

** Chapter 7: **

**Jupiter POV**

Within the span of a single breath, I went from calmly addressing a tense Lycantant from the comfort of my favorite chair to hanging on to said Lycantant like a money while shots ricocheted off of the shield that now covered me. 

Caine encircled my waist with his left arm to ensure that I was safely enclosed within his protective energy screen. In his right hand was his blaster which he fired with fierce accuracy at our attackers while we flew across the vast library to the shelter of a back alcove. Shots rang out and the sound of shattering glass and splintering wood accompanied our retreat.

Finally, we reached the back wall and Caine released me from his grasp only to lightly shove me behind him into a nearby nook. He took up a protective stance in front of me and retrieved a second gun from somewhere on his person which he now held in his other hand.

From the relative safety of the alcove, I allowed myself to observe Caine. His back was perfectly straight and his carriage confident. Both of his hands were sure and steady as he fired back at the intruders. This dauntless and vicious creature was a far cry from the meek and insecure Caine of 10 minutes ago.

At that moment two things occurred to me.

Firstly – this is Caine in his true element. He was _literally_ made for combat. I have never seen him so self-assured. As paradoxical as it sounds, Caine is most at peace when in battle. I was finally seeing the famous Legionnaire and Skyjacker, Caine Wise. I was finally seeing some true part of _him_.

Secondly – I heard the guttural command of the enemy leader to “kill the barbaric queen” as the blast of gunfire reached an all-time high volume.

I shrank further back against the farthest wall of my protective niche in fear at the approaching group. I crouched down and covered my face with my hands. My panic rose to a deafening level in my mind. My terror was so tangible that I found myself back on the planet Jupiter.

I could see the lines of rage in Balem’s face as he swung that piece of pipe at me. I could hear the screams of my family as they were being unmade by those Regenex extractors. The smell of sulfur stung my nose and the ground beneath my feet shook as the volcanoes of the planet began a chain reaction of violent eruptions. The sound was almost reminiscent of gunfire. The metallic taste of blood coated my tongue as Balem’s pipe made contact again with my head.

I could feel my life-force being savagely ripped away with each swing of the metal cylinder. However, my impending death granted me, like most dying animals, a feral strength to rally one last revolt against my attacker. As Balem came near again to finish me off I sprang forth from my cowering position and tackled him. I struck him across the face once and then twice which appeared to have stunned him since he didn’t immediately retaliate.

As I raised my fist to administer another blow, I suddenly became aware of someone standing near me. They were yelling. I strained to hear the words but dared not turn my attention away from Balem who was still prostrate under me.

Fatigue overtook my sudden spike of adrenaline as I became more cognizant of my surroundings. I noticed that the room had gone quiet. There were no more volcanic explosions. The screams of my family had fallen silent and the scent of sulfur had vanished. The taste of blood was still in my mouth, but after a quick self-assessment I determined it was my only wound and it seemed to have been caused by a bitten lip.

In the silence that now reigned in the room I took notice of the solid body that I was straddling. My fist still upraised as I finally gazed down into the face of not Balem… but _Caine_.

He was completely still underneath me. Not resisting in the slightest and his posture held nothing but pure submission. Caine could have easily restrained me or defended himself, but he didn’t.

I took in more of his appearance and noticed his bloody mouth and his rapidly blacken right eye. My stomach turned acrid as realization finally hit as to what had happened.

I couldn’t contain my rising nausea and leaned over and vomited all over the marble floor. At least it would have been the floor if it hadn’t been occupied by a set of military boots. I looked up into the face of Stinger Apini, Commander of my Armies and Head of my Personal Security.

He was crouched down next to me. His eyes were averted, and his hands raised in surrender. His lips were moving, but it took me a moment to make sense of what he was saying.

…

“Your Majesty? You are safe now.” And “My Queen, are you alright?”

Over and over again Stinger repeated these same lines until I regained enough of myself to respond with a croaked “Safe?”

“Yes, Majesty. The threat has been removed and your palace is once again secure. If you will forgive my presumptuousness, it appears that Your Majesty requires medical attention. May I have permission to carry Your Majesty to the healers wing?”

I had enough sense of mind to notice that I was still pining Caine to the floor, but I had no strength with which to rise or move off of him. My vision began to tunnel as extreme dizziness seemed to overtake my body. I leaned over to retch again. This time purposefully avoiding Stinger’s shoes. Although, I am not sure he noticed my effort since he continued to look away from me.

In answer to my silence Stinger tried again. “Please, My Queen, I need your verbal consent to touch you. Otherwise, I would be committing treason by trespassing on the sanctity of Your Majesty’s person.”

“Yes.” Was all I managed to rasp out.

He must have taken that as official consent for he immediately swept me off of Caine and up into his arms.

The gentleness with which Stinger carried me was almost comical in contradiction to his numerous bloody skills. However, I was too overwhelmed to really take notice.

My head was still reeling from my flashback and my heart continued to race in my chest.

I was struggling to tether myself back to reality. I kept taking deep breathes and telling myself that this was real. I was safe and all my loved ones were safe and unhurt too.

But wait that isn’t strictly true. Oh, what had I done to Caine? I had _hit_ him. _Twice_. Blind, in my waking night terror I had mistaken him for Balem.

His battered face clearly formed itself in my mind. The image revived my earlier nausea and I was sure if I had had any food left from breakfast in my stomach it would have wound up adorning Stinger’s clothes as well as his shoes.

The pressure in my head continued to build and my body began to violently shake.

I had just read the sign that announced the entrance to the medical wing when I finally gave up consciousness in favor of sweet oblivion.


	8. More Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

**Caine POV**

I paced back and forth as I awaited news of My Queen.

Commander Apini had ordered me back to my room after he had delivered Her Majesty to the medical wing. He said I was off duty for the rest of the day and that he expected a full report after he had Her Majesty seen to by her healers.

Instead of worrying about how Her Majesty is fairing; I tried to calm my anxious mind by running back through what had happened.

…I recall hearing the first shot. But I don’t recall _sensing_ them before that. No scents. No sounds. Nothing. It is shameful that I did not notice them beforehand. I could have cost My Queen her life through my inattentiveness. However, I can’t understand _why_ I didn’t notice them. I am always aware of my surroundings, especially when guarding Her Majesty. I didn’t survive decades in the Deadlands by being lax in my protective skills and instincts. Something is off about this attack… I will have to mention my worries to Commander when I give my report.

Next, I was drawn back to the moment I noticed Her Majesty’s scent change from fear… to extreme _terror_. The shift was so sudden I panicked not knowing what had caused it. As soon as the rest of the Royal Guards had arrived, and we had subdued the last invader I turned at once to My Queen. She was cowering in the corning.

I quietly called out to her as I slowly approached her bent frame not wanting to startle her. As soon as I was about a meter away her head snapped up and she lunged for me. In that instant I knew what was happening. Being a former career soldier, I knew the signs of a trauma attack. It was common enough among my peers and I had experienced a few episodes of it myself.

The savage terror in My Queen’s eyes confirmed that she was not in her right state of mind.

After I let her knock me to the ground and she settled across my chest Her Majesty administered two sharp blows to my face.

Her violent reaction was not surprising at all. My Queen was stuck reliving some previous painful event and she evidently thought I was a threat to her. Knowing what I did about PTSD and how dangerous it could be to try and wake someone from an episode I just submitted to her treatment. Afterall, she is _My Queen_. There isn’t really any other alternative. I do not have the right to object to any of Her Majesty’s actions. She is not accountable to anyone.

Therefore, I merely avoided eye contact and let my body go completely still. I did not want to challenge Her Majesty in any way or evoke an even more forceful reaction from her.

Commander Apini appeared at that moment and instantly knew what was happening. He come closer to Her Majesty and crouched down so as to not appear threatening to her while holding up his empty palms and looking down. He then tried to get her attention several times to no avail.

My Queen tensed her arm in preparation for another strike while I braced myself for impact. However, the blow never fell. I took a chance at looking up at Her Majesty and saw her eyes slowly clearing of the maddening fervor that had held her captive for some minutes now.

Her Majesty slowly blinked and looked at her raised fist before gazing at my face. Her own complexion soon took on a greenish tint as she leaned over and retched… right on Commander Apini’s boots. After she had finished, she looked up and seemed to finally notice him.

As My Queen gradually came back to reality, she was able to finally grant Commander’s request at being taken to the healer’s ward.

After Commander had removed Her Majesty from my chest, I slowly stood up and helped him escort Her Majesty. The last thing we needed today was another surprise attack. Besides, I had yet to be dismissed.

When Her Majesty had been delivered over to the care of the Royal Healer, Commander told me to return to my room.

And here I have been for the last several hours restlessly pacing. I reached up to rub my face and grimaced as I made contact with my sore lip and tender eye. Turning, I took note of my appearance in the small mirror on the wall and sighed. I had better get cleaned up for when Commander summons me for my report.

I stripped off my shirt as I walked over to the water basin in the corner of the room. I picked up a washcloth and dampened it in the water before dabbing at the dried blood from my split lip. As I was washing the blood off of my face, I heard the chime sound letting me know that someone was requesting entrance to my room.

That is odd. I didn’t expect Commander to come to me to hear my report. Sure, he and I occasionally reminisced about the old Legion days or played cards together, but I always report to his office for official business.

As I approved the request to enter the door slid open and I was greeted by a completely unexpected yet comfortingly familiar scent.

I fell to my knees and touched my head to the ground between my flat palms in the traditional greeting for an Entitled when off-duty.

The door slid shut behind My Queen as she stepped into my room. I was getting better at differentiating the various emotions in Her Majesty’s scent and could detect anxiety, regret, anger, and exhaustion.

“Caine, I… Ooh.” She stopped when she caught sight of me on the floor. I became increasingly aware of the fact that I was improperly clad to receive My Queen. Had I but known it would have been her at the door and not Commander I would have replaced my shirt. From her exclamation and sudden silence, I can only assume I have upset Her Majesty with my lack of manners. As it stands now, I can only wait for her next direction.

“Oh my. I am so sorry. I can come back later when you are accepting visitors.” My Queen stuttered out, averting her eyes.

“There is no need Your Majesty. You may command all of my time if you so wish. I am sorry that Your Majesty had to come all the way down to the guards' barracks. If I had known you wished to speak with me I would have reported to you immediately. I also humbly apologize for my lack of appropriate attire. Please forgive me.” I said into the carpet.

“Caine… please… just stand up.”

I immediately complied and rose to my feet. I felt shy at Her Majesty seeing my bare chest and back. It is not that I am unuse to nudity. There never was any privacy in the Legion and there isn’t much more here in the Guard. It has never bothered me before to be naked in the presence of others. It is something you quickly adapt to when you live in close quarters with dozens of other splices for your entire life. However, I felt ashamed that My Queen had to look at my puny frame. I knew I was a runt and not physically impressive like other Lycantants. I also felt embarrassed by the fact that my scars are on display.

Some are honorable battle scars that I wear with pride, but, unfortunately, the majority are the result of punishments for my failures. 

I hear a horrified gasp escape Her Majesty’s lips and raise my bowed head to examine her better. My nose wasn’t wrong… she most certainly looked tired and upset. However. I am just glad she is physically well enough to be standing on her own. She also looks to be fully back to herself and out of her terror episode which is an immense relief.

My Queen was scanning my torso when she let out that strangled breath. She raised her eyes to my face now, and she made another sound of worry. Stepping closer to me she raised her hand to my face, but then quickly lowered it as a look of intense disgust and self-loathing overcame her features.

“I am so, so sorry Caine. Can you ever forgive me? How badly does it hurt?”

Stunned. I tried to explain that Entitled do not apologize and they most certainly would never need to ask for forgiveness. That would imply that Entitled could make mistakes which everyone knows is impossible. Entitled are never wrong. Therefore, all of their words and actions are always correct. I also assured Her Majesty that I was perfectly fine to return to my duties and asked how I might serve her.

With an air of impatience My Queen replied, “I am not worried about your ability to work right now, Caine. I was asking whether or not your injuries still hurt. Also, why haven’t you gotten treatment for your bloody lip or black eye? Surely there are fancy medicines for things like that here.”

“Your Majesty, a splice only receives medical treatment if direct permission is given by its Owner. And no Entitled would waste money on insignificant injuries such as these. Not on a _splice_. The only time medicine would be used on a splice is if it received a life-threatening wound and it would be more cost effective to fix it than replace it.”

The now familiar sour scent of anger wafted off of My Queen at my response. I quietly lowered myself into a shallow bow in the hope of abating her irritation.

Her Majesty took one… two… three… deep breathes. Then muttered to herself “now is not the time for that. That isn’t why you’re here. Focus Jupiter.”

Then she addressed me again by asking, “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“Majesty?”

“Why didn’t you defend yourself or at least restrain me so I couldn’t have hurt you. Surely you could tell I wasn’t in a right state of mind. You do know that I would never wish to hurt you, right?”

My eyes rose to hers in surprise before I quickly lowered them again. That thought had never even entered my mind. “To have fought back against Your Majesty, even in self-defense, would be treason and therefore deserving of the death penalty.”

After a very tense silence My Queen announced that she was glad I was doing alright and that she would leave me to my rest.

None of that made much sense to me. Entitled did not care for anyone else, let alone for splices. Also, it is Her Majesty that needs rest after her very trying day. I offer to escort her to her chambers, and she consents. At first, I was worried that I had been insolent in my suggestion, but then I noticed the slight relaxing of her shoulders in response to my proposal. As I made a motion to follow after Her Majesty I stopped and glanced down. I was still without a shirt. My being in Her Majesty’s presence at all without the proper attire is disgraceful enough. Walking through the palace with Her Majesty in this state of undress where there will be witnesses with be even more disrespectful. Warranting, I am sure, some form of punishment for my inexcusable lapse in proper etiquette.

“My Queen. May I…” and my voice trailed off as I realize the impertinence of trying to ask My Queen a question.

Her Majesty paused at the doorway to my room and turned back to me. “Oh, how thoughtless of me. I’m sorry. Please take your time to finish getting dressed before we leave.”

With an inward sigh of relief, I bowed and swiftly retrieved and pulled on a clean shirt. Finally, fully attired I approached My Queen ready for her next order.

“Alright then, let’s be off. Oh, and Caine will you be keeping guard outside my chambers tonight, like normal?”

Her Majesty’s question had an odd tone to it that I could not quite identify, but I obediently replied, “As you wish, Majesty.”

Commander had dismissed me for the night, but obviously Her Majesty’s wishes overrule that order.

\----

I stood at attention outside My Queen’s door. After the chaos of the day, I was finally able to relax. The anxiety that had held my mind prisoner for most of the day was slowly being replaced with a calming peace. I just kept reminding myself that My Queen had woken from her waking fright and she was safely inside of her chambers.


	9. A Surprise Visitor... um Visitors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jupiter POV**

_Screams echo in the distance._

_Explosions light up the sky._

_Pain radiates throughout my whole body as warm blood trickles down the side of my face._

_My death is coming. I can feel it._

_My limbs are weakened by pure exhaustion. But I rally the remaining dregs of my energy as I force myself to stand. I quickly turn behind me for one final look at my family, prone and vulnerable, upon the tables. ‘This is for them’, I think to myself as I take the first step for my final charge._

_Death is here. And I intend to meet her head-on._

\---

I woke with a start. My heart racing out of control as I take note of my sweat-drenched nightclothes. Oh, it was just a dream, or rather, a nightmare. In an attempt to center myself in reality and slow my breathing I take in my surroundings… I am in my bed on _The Dawn Treader_ (the name I gave my spaceship). I can faintly make out the giant bookcases on one side of the room and the partial sitting area on the other. My heart rate begins to gradually return to normal.

I glance at the clock on my nightstand. It is still about 6 hours from when I need to be up to begin the day, but I can’t make myself go back to sleep. I just cannot keep watching my family die or experiencing myself being killed. I sigh and sit up to turn on the light to read some. I might as well, seeing as I will get no more sleep tonight.

As I reach for the light a startled shriek escapes my lips as I finally notice the huge figure lying near my feet on top of the bedcover. I quickly flip the switch on and jumped out of bed to put as much distance between myself and the intruder.

“Majesty, please. You are safe. I mean you no harm. Please.”

Wait… I know that voice. That slightly gruff, soft-spoken plea is once I’ve heard before… my eyes go wide as I say, “…Caine??”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

As soon as I had lept from the bed he must have moved, too. Because now Caine was kneeling about a dozen feet away from me with his hands raised.

“Caine, what in the world are you doing in here? Why are you in my room and why were you on my _bed_?!”

“My Queen, I beg your pardon. I have grossly overstepped my place. I am ready for whatever punishment you decide.”

“What??” My voice rises several octaves at his ridiculous reply.

Caine lowers his head down to the floor and says nothing.

In the next instant my room is being flooded with guards. They register the fact that Caine and I are the only ones present and from that they make several incorrect assumptions. Most of the guards surround Caine while their leader carefully approaches me.

“My Queen, are you alright? Did this beast attack you? We will dispose of it, so Your Majesty needn’t worry,” the Captain said. He makes a hand motion to one of his subordinates and she retrieves a weird-looking metal object before returning to the circle of guards around Caine.

The wall of guards parts to reveal a now-standing Caine being roughly restrained by four of his comrades; although he isn’t resisting in the slightest. That odd metal object seems to be their version of shackles since they now adorn Caine’s limbs. 

My shocked eyes meet Caine’s, and I can clearly read acceptance in them.

Before I can even utter a single word a loud “SLAP” resonates in the room as the Captain backhands Caine across the face. Then he is forcing Caine back down to the ground as he bites out, “How dare you sully Our Queen by looking at her, you beast?! You are not fit to even…!”

“ENOUGH!” Everything had happened so quickly I had not even had time to react, but now I was taking back control over this situation.

At my outburst everyone in the room fell into hasty bows. Two of the guards, while bending at the waist, still managed to have one of their feet on Caine’s back keeping him pressed into the floor. 

“Release him, NOW!” I almost shout.

“But Your Majesty, he…” the Captain smartly cut himself off before he could finish that sentence. His subordinates scrambled to undo Caine’s restraints and to let him up, but he merely raises himself to a kneeling position.

As I gaze at their still bowed frames, I decide this whole situation was a mess. One that could be dealt with in the morning. Caine was the only one I was worried about at this moment. So, I ordered the other guards and Captain from the room and told them I would deal with them tomorrow. They silently backed out of the room with heads respectfully bent.

When the door had slid shut, I sighed and walked up to Caine. I crouched down so I could see his face, but when I did Caine only sunk further down to the floor. It seemed like he was determined to keep me physically above him. I am not sure if that is a Splice-thing or, more specifically, a Lycantant-thing. I made a mental note to do more research on his species.

“Caine, what just happened? What’s going on?”

“Your Majesty… I… I am immensely sorry for my actions. I await your judgement.” Then he lowered his head back down to the floor.

I am going to erupt if he doesn’t stop apologizing and start explaining. As I straighten back up, I contemplate the effectiveness of just tickling him until he tells me what I want to know. That always worked with my cousins at least, even Vladie. I slightly shake my head to rid myself of those silly thoughts.

Logically, I know I am never going to get the answers I want this way. Caine responds best to dominance and direct orders. Otherwise, I have found he will just do or say what he thinks I want. He was genetically designed to submit to the will of his Owners and do what he can to make them happy. And from his experience, Entitled take great pleasure in toying with their ‘things’ and then punishing them for no reason.

So, to get some answers I am going to have to try out my “Entitled voice”. Thankfully, I have been practicing some.

“Caine. Look at me,” I firmly say.

He slowly lifts his head until his eyes are gazing somewhere near my chin.

“In the eyes, Caine. Look me in the eyes.”

He fully lifts his head and warily makes full eye contact with me. My anger rises as I see the Captain has re-split Caine’s lip. Now isn’t the time to think about the Captain, though. I need all my focus on Caine at the moment and on figuring out what happened.

“Good, now, can you stand?” I wasn’t sure if he was hurt from the guards' rough treatment.

A look of bewilderment passes over his face before being replaced with a blank look. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Then stand up.”

He rises to his feet and folds his hands behind his back as he adapts a soldier’s thousand-yard stare.

“Wait here a moment, please.” I quickly go to my bathing room and return with a damp washcloth for Caine to use for his bleeding lip. When I return, Caine hasn’t moved a muscle. I hold out the cloth to him and he examines it for a moment before gently taking it from my hand, careful not to touch me.

I had thought I had reached my threshold for being shocked already for the day. But Caine disproves that by smoothly going down to his knees to efficiently wipe up his blood that had dropped onto the marble floor. After finishing, he rose back to his feet and carefully folded the cloth into a small square. After a beat of hesitation, he just went back to standing at attention with the bloody cloth clutched in one hand and fresh blood still dripping onto his uniform.

It took me a full minute to regather my wits. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to laugh or cry at the situation. I held out my hand for the soiled cloth, fully intending to throw it in the hamper before I retrieved another damp cloth for Caine to use. But he, once again, managed to shock me by refusing to give me the bloody washcloth.

“It is dirty, Your Majesty. You might get blood on yourself. Please, just let me take care of it,” Caine pleaded.

“Caine, what the…?” I wasn’t even sure what to say.

“I apologize for defiling Your Majesty’s floor. Please forgive me, My Queen, and tell me how I might make amends.”

“What?! No! You…,” I trailed off again before taking a deep breath to steady myself. First things first. “Caine, hand me the washcloth. Now.”

Although it seems to pain him, Caine is unable to defy a direct order, so he reluctantly hands over the cloth.

After throwing the old one in the basket, I grab a new cloth and return to my bedroom. Caine was exactly where I had left him. I held it out and he again took the cloth from my hand.

He said, “Thank you, Your Majesty.” And then proceeds to just stand there, puzzled, with his lip still bleeding and the cloth in his still outstretched hand. It was as if he was trying to figure out what I wanted him to clean next.

“Oh, for crying out loud! Here!” I snatch the washcloth from his hand and lift it up to gently hold against his busted lip. Since I was a good deal shorter than Caine, I had to stretch to reach him. To make it easier for me, Caine leans down.

His eyes were comically wide as I dab at the blood on his face. After I had gotten most all of the blood wiped off and the bleeding was slowing, I hand the cloth to him. He replies with a reverent, “Thank you, My Queen” and takes the bloody washcloth.

He now holds it to his lip as he gazes down at me in awe.

“Now that we finally have that settled, I have some questions for you.” I return to using my ‘Entitled voice’ since it is time to get down to business.

He straightens at my tone and returns to parade rest. The now forgotten washcloth clutched in his right hand behind his back.

“Explain. I want to know why you are in here”.

My voice might have been a little harsher than normal because I could have sworn Caine cringed.

He swallows hard and then quietly replies, “I was on guard duty outside Your Majesty’s chambers when I heard some sounds of distress and smelled overwhelming fright. I only entered out of fear of your safety, Majesty.”

“And was it ‘fear for my safety’ that brought you to be on my bed??” The severe tone in my voice wasn’t entirely intentional. I was still badly shaken from the night terror and waking up to find some unexpected person in my bed was not exactly calming. Not to mention the intruding horde of guards that rushed into my room, as well.

Normally, I’d be thrilled at the idea of having Caine in my bed. However, this was not how I expected that to happen.

It seems like Caine would have dropped to his knees again if I hadn’t already given him the order to stand. He looks horrified. His whole body is tense, and his breathing seems to be quickening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! Why do you think Caine was in her bed?? What do you think is going through his mind after what happened?


	10. The Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next part! I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I hope to add more sometime within the next week. Please let me know what you think of it. :)

**Caine POV**

I can feel a bead of sweat trail down the back of my neck as I gaze resolutely at the floor. My hands have gone clammy from nerves and there are minute tremors going through my body at Her Majesty’s obvious displeasure with me.

“When I entered to check on Your Majesty, I found you in the midst of a terror-dream,” I meekly explain.

Several moments pass as I wait for her response, but My Queen remains silent. Apparently, Her Majesty is unsatisfied with my response. I hesitate to elaborate further.

I vividly recall what had occurred only a few hours prior, but I was unsure of how to explain to My Queen what had happened. It wasn’t that I was afraid of the consequences of my actions. I was well aware of the penalties before I even entered Her Majesty’s chambers. However, I was fearful that My Queen might misunderstand and think poorly of me.

*******

_(Earlier that night)_

_My nose stung from the overwhelming scent of terror that saturated My Queen’s rooms. It was that powerful stench and the pitiful whimpers that had brought me to break protocol and enter Her Majesty’s chambers. After I had assured myself there were no outside threats I cautiously stepped up to her bed._

_I had no idea what to do. My Queen was clearly in trouble, but I was completely powerless. I couldn’t protect her from the enemies she now faced – those in her mind. She continued to thrash in her sleep as the nightmare held her captive._

_I contemplated how to handle this very delicate situation. It is not as if I could shake Her Majesty awake like I would a comrade or call out to wake her like I would a superior. I am not permitted to touch Her Majesty’s body without permission nor am I allowed to speak to her unless I have been addressed first._

_As I worriedly gaze down at My Queen a quite whine escapes my mouth. I just feel so useless right now._

_Her Majesty must have heard my sound of distress because she reached out and grabbed hold of my arm. Not an overly tight grip, but an insistent one. She drew me down next to her on the bed. It is against the rules for a splice to be on the same level as a superior, much less an Entitled. However, My Queen’s persistent tugging on my arm was as binding as a barked order. I am unable to resist for more reasons than just my genes. So, I let Her Majesty guide me down beside her. I am careful to keep a respectful distance between the two of us._

_I know I will be punished for my impropriety and presumptuousness later. However, all I care about is that Her Majesty’s breathing seems to be finally calming down while she clings to my arm like it is a lifeline. As the minutes pass My Queen moves closer to where I lie and tries to burrow into my side as she throws her other arm over my waist. The scent of fear begins to dissipate as a sense of peace descends upon her. I breathe deeply as Her Majesty’s scent overtakes my senses in this close proximity. I lose track of the time as I continue to lay next to My Queen and act as a mere comforting presence._

_If I can help My Queen in this small way, even if I will suffer for it later, it is still something I am more than willing to do._

_After a while, her hold on me loosens as she turns over onto her back. I take the opportunity to slide from the bed, but when her hand reaches out to the warm, empty spot I had just vacated a distraught sound tumbles from her lips. I immediately return to her bed and tentatively place my hand on one of her feet to let her know I am still there. Her Majesty sighs tiredly and settles back down. A minute later I remove my hand and she begins to grow agitated again. So, I settle down on the foot of Her Majesty’s bed as I keep one hand gently resting on her ankle._

_I keep my quiet vigil for the next several hours until another terror-dream brings her to full wakefulness. As Her Majesty turns to flick on the light, she finally notices me and shrieks. I quickly remove myself from her bed and retreat to an appropriate distance before lowering myself to my knees. I bring my hands up in a display of harmlessness and keep my head tilted down._

_I know My Queen is slowly processing what is going on, but I rush to reassure her that she is safe even as I note that speaking first is another breach of protocol. At this point, though, that is the least of my worries. The thumping of combat boots rises in volume as a group of guards burst into Her Majesty’s chambers in answer to her startled scream._

_They immediate hone in and restrain me. I willingly comply with their demands. I know the consequences._

_When I hear a confused noise come from My Queen, I raise my head and see the shock and confusion in her eyes. I try to convey to Her Majesty that I am resigned to my coming punishment and that all is fine. However, I had forgotten the audience we now had and was the recipient of a backhanded blow to the face for the liberty I had taken in looking directly at My Queen. The guard captain pushes me back to the ground as he reprimands me for my lapse in etiquette._

_A sharp word from Her Majesty has everyone around me swiftly ducking into bows. I can feel Her Majesty’s eyes on me as she dismisses the rest of the room._

_My fear reaches a frightening level when she commands me to stand._

*******

Her Majesty is waiting on me as I try and think of an appropriate response to her unspoken wish for more details. I am still in awe that she was not upset that I dirtied her floor with my blood. And the fact that Her Majesty lowered herself to tend my split lip is something I will forever cherish.

I can sense My Queen’s impatience rising as I struggle with my words. In a probably foolhardy attempt to placate Her Majesty I decide that taking extra care to be more deferential than normal might soothe her ire. Normally, proper etiquette would demand that I kowtow to show my remorse for having upset or disobeyed my Owner. However, Her Majesty had told me to stand so I cannot go against her wishes. I must show my subservience in another way then. As I take a deep breath before replying to Her Majesty, I recall the training I had as a pup in dealing with irritated Owners.

My vision started tunneling as I remembered a particularly unpleasant memory in which I had forgotten the proper title for one of Mistress’s friends and had addressed her as “My Lady” instead of “Your Grace”. My body trembled slightly in remembrance of that brutal beating.

I brought my focus back to the present as I carefully chose my words to ensure no similar lapse would happen.

“When your servant had determined there were no other threats it approached Your Majesty’s bed to ensure you were safe,” I began. “Your servant must have made some disruptive noise to attract Your Majesty’s attention because Your Majesty reached out and grabbed your servant’s arm. Unable to deny even a nonverbal order your servant obeyed the unspoken command and let Your Majesty guide it into position on Your Majesty’s bed. If Your Majesty will forgive your servant’s impertinence, its presence seemed to help return Your Majesty to a deep and peaceful sleep. Your most unworthy servant begs Your Majesty’s forgiveness for its inappropriate behavior.” I lowered my chin to rest on my chest as I awaited My Queen’s verdict.

“Wait a minute. So, you mean to tell me that you came to check on me and saw I was having a nightmare? Why didn’t you just wake me up?” Her Majesty asked.

“It is forbidden to touch Your Majesty without permission and to speak without leave,” I reply.

After a loud exhale, My Queen just says, “We will deal with that issue later. But for now, let’s return to the matter of you being on my bed. If I am understanding you correctly, and interpretating your bizarre change of speech, in my sleeping haze I grabbed you and drug you onto my bed? And because I am Your Queen you had no choice, but to go along with it?”

“Well, Your Majesty’s servant…” I began before My Queen cut me off with a terse, “Yes or no will suffice here, Caine.”

“… Yes, Your Majesty,” I reluctantly say.

My Queen runs a hand through her messy hair as she contemplates what to do next. I can only assume she is trying to determine an appropriate punishment for me. I do not believe she will be intentionally cruel in her sentence, but I also acknowledge that I have broken several crucial laws pertaining to the sovereignty of Her Majesty.


End file.
